Backstage
by Kawaii Kitty
Summary: A pretty long Poem about a night of one of Matt's concerts from his point of view. What happens when Matt sees Sora in the crowd and tries to impress her while a jealous Tai is present? Read and find out! watch out for flying Sorato! R/R please


Backstage  
By: Kawaii_Kitty  
  
  
  
I put on my guitar and walk out on stage  
I see the thousands of girls and fans, screaming out my name.  
I take a sigh and grab the mike,  
And begin to sing all the songs that they like.  
Another four hours has passed, and I feel the same, except tired and sweaty,  
A brief thought comes to mind, thinking that they're petty.  
I shake my head, my hot sweat flung from my golden locks  
I look at my fellow band members and we begin to talk.  
"We did great out there!" they each say in turn  
My prior thoughts come back to me and my mind begins to burn.  
I cannot let myself think I am above them I think to myself  
I then take my thoughts and place them upon the shelf.  
I think of the large crowd and how I had picked two of my friends out of the mass.  
I played harder than I usually did, trying to show one of them I had class.  
He was standing by her, nearly glaring at me threateningly, noticing my impressive solo and my eyes on the girl beside him.  
That look stayed on his face long after the stage lights became dim.  
I look toward the backstage door to see a security guard letting some people in.  
A small group of people entered, she was with them, and so was he.  
I gave out a few autographs and went to my two friends, showing a happy smile.  
The girl smiled back, keeping it as we talked, becoming more cheery all the while.  
My eyes drifted to the disgruntled Tai every so often who growled at me as I did so.  
I gulped and looked back to Sora, admiring her angelic glow.  
Tai put a hand on Sora's shoulder, stopping her talking.  
"Sora, Matt and I need to talk for a bit." I felt a small fear, slowly stalking.  
The pretty girl nodded and stepped aside as I began walking behind Tai out onto the empty stage.  
Tai's words came harshly and fast, putting a spell on me so I couldn't say a word, I was in a cage, of his words.  
"What do you want with her?" He spits at me. I cannot answer,  
"So what are you going to do? Ask her out?" His questions are now coming faster.  
"If it's her body you're after, you can just forget it, pal!   
'Cause you know damn well that she'll always be my gal."  
I ball my hands and yell out, "She's not your girl, yet, you idiot!  
And if you keep this up, it'll stay that way!" He also balled his hands and gave my face a hard hit.  
I falter backward and catch my balance,  
Then thrust my fist forward with my strength, every ounce.  
He gives out a loud shout and then pounced on me like an experienced hunting cat.  
Our fists kept striking each other until a voice called out. "You two! Stop that!"  
We ceased our quarrel and looked at Sora's figure running onstage.  
She shoved Tai off of me and helped me up, calming my rage.  
She looked me over and touched my sore cheek softly, not hurting it, almost making it better.  
I gazed into her eyes and grabbed her hand gently and ran my thumb across it, her touch, soft as a feather.  
"Thanks." I say. "But I was fine on my own." She looks at me with an eyebrow raised,  
Something tells me that by my lie, she had not been fazed.  
She takes both Tai and I under each of her arms and scolds us for acting immature  
Then I think deeply about her after she's done and become suddenly unsure.  
I sit outside on the curb with my guitar, unable to get her off my mind.  
In the past, she had been everything I'd dreamed of, partly because she was so kind.  
I see her walk away with Tai and then part with him, then walking away.  
I stand up and run to her, and speak, "Sora. There's something that I have to say."  
I hesitate at first and then take her hand and gaze into her eyes and speak softly,  
Hoping that at the words I say, she will not mock me.  
I lose all of the words and follow my instinct and pull her close  
Then press my lips against hers, letting her know my emotions I have and that wish from her most.  
She is stunned at first, and then I could feel her relax slowly  
It is my turn to be stunned, a thought came to mind that I was kissing something holy.  
We break it several minutes later and stop to catch our breath.  
She broke into a smile and asks, "So what did you want to say?"  
I smile back at her and reply, "Are you available Saturday?"  
She nods and gives me a small, simple kiss  
The kind that when it ends, you know you miss.  
I grab my guitar and walk back towards her house  
Thinking of her and the future, when she would become my lovely spouse.   
This night ends with a kiss under the light of her porch light  
And me drinking in the angelic beauty of her holy light.  
I smile at her as she walks through the door and say, "I love you."  
She stops and looks back at me with a smile and says, "I love you too."  
  
A/N: Well? Whatcha think? I know it's kinda long and I used the same words over and over… but you can't get mad at   
me! Don't flame me because I love Sorato, and there's nothing you can do about it! :P Nyah!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the invention of the guitar, porch light, house, concert halls, or these characters, well, I  
do own the bodyguard.(continues babbling)  



End file.
